<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold My Hand by snowfox_05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608669">Hold My Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfox_05/pseuds/snowfox_05'>snowfox_05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>QCYN2, THE9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, bxqy, qcyn2 - Freeform, the9 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfox_05/pseuds/snowfox_05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kong Xueer decided to transfer to Youth Campus after enduring hellish 3 years of bullying from her previous school. She wanted to experience at least one year of her college life without having to hide from people trying to hurt her, whether mentally or physically. And Youth Campus proves to be the perfect school for that. She met new, nice people and made real friends.</p>
<p>Xu Jiaqi, a very known student at Youth Campus, stopped talking to everyone after and incident 3 years ago. She caged herself and refused to let anyone near it. No one, not even her closest friends, could help her. But what happens when she meets Xueer? </p>
<p>Can Kong Xueer help Xu Jiaqi get back to who she was before that incident happened?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kong Xue'er/Xu Jiaqi, Lin Fan | Marco/Liu Lingzi, Lu Keran/Xie Keyin, Yu Shuxin/Zhao Xiaotang, Yu Yan/Zeng Keni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first book and I'm still trying to get better at writing so please be nice. </p>
<p>Please note that I have school. I will try to update as much as I can.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kong Xueer, a twenty-year-old dance major student who used to study at Bees University, Youth Campus’ rival school, decided that she’s had enough with all the bullying she faced in her previous university. She consulted her parents about her problem for the first time, and they agreed to let her look for the university of her choice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Youth Campus (YC) is a famous campus, known throughout the whole China. Every child who graduated from YC has shown outstanding performances in their field of work.</p><p>Originally, YC is a campus for students who want to have a bright future in the entertainment industry. But as time goes by, the founders decided to widen the campus, accepting other majors such as medical majors, engineering majors and many more.</p><p>YC is also known for having a friendly and healthy relationship between the students and the faculty. But, of course, despite that being said, arrogant and rude students will always exist.</p><p>That is why, the campus has a “One month, Three chances” rule.</p><p>The “One month, Three chances” rule states that, “If a student causes a ruckus among other students, that student is to be held under monitory for <strong>one month</strong>. Within that month, the student is given three chances. If they use all the <strong>three chances</strong>, their parents or guardian will be called in the campus and the student is given a whole day to gather all the things that they have. But if the student under monitory behaves for one month, they will be able to stay in the campus and their chances get restarted.”</p><p>Being accepted in YC isn’t because of the students’ luck, background or connection. Each student that was accepted has shown stellar performances during their written and practical exams, proving that they are knowledgeable, talented and worthy to be accepted by the campus.</p><p>Having the highest number of exam takers every year, the Music and Dance Department only accepts up to nine talented students. This year, the Music and Dance Department only had a hundred and nine exam takers. But among those, the campus was only able to see three deserving students for the Music Department and one marvelous student for the Dance Department.</p><p>Kong Xueer, a twenty-year-old dance major student who used to study at Bees University, Youth Campus’ rival school, decided that she’s had enough with all the bullying she faced in her previous university. She consulted her parents about her problem for the first time, and they agreed to let her look for the university of her choice.</p><p>Among her choices, YC stood out the most to her. Knowing how strict the campus can get with accepting the students of her major, Xueer hesitated a lot. But the thought of the campus having a friendly atmosphere tempted her, so she decided to give it a shot.</p><p>She went to the campus, took the exams and anxiously waited for the results.</p><p>After a week, Xueer received an email from the campus. With shaky fingers, she moved the cursor and clicked the email. She carefully read the email to make sure that her brain would register the right news.</p><p>After reaching the last word, Xueer’s eyes widened. She read through the email, again and again, to make sure that what she read was indeed correct. When it has fully downed to her, Xueer shouted from her bedroom, informing her parents about it.</p><p>When the news reached Mr. and Mrs. Kong’s ears, they rushed to her bedroom to read the email themselves. After confirming the message, they gave her a proud look and hugged her while tears of joy start to peak in their eyes.</p><p>Her mom and dad decided to have a mini party within themselves to celebrate her success.</p><p>After they left her room, Xueer happily entered all the given information to log in to her student account. When she successfully got in, she looked at all the data: her class, schedule, where she needs to go and many more</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/deukkdeukk">Twitter</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Dance Student</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Upon hearing their conversation, Xueer's eyes widened. 'ONLY ONE!? That wasn't written in the email!!? They must be joking, right? I mean, there's no way.'</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The excitement of getting accepted at Youth Campus woke Xueer earlier than usual. She decided to go through all the pieces of information one more time before waking up and getting ready for the first day.</p>
<p>She grabbed a long-sleeved denim blue dress, tied with a ribbon on the waist, that reaches above her knees before entering the bathroom and taking a shower. After that, she dried her hair and let her long wavy jet-black hair flow on her back. She slipped on a pair of black boots before grabbing her bag and phone and went downstairs to have a bite before she goes to the campus.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>YC students looked at the unfamiliar face standing dumbfoundedly at the tall gates of their campus. Some of them whisper to their friends about the new girl.</p>
<p>Oblivious to the stares, Xueer stared in awe at the building ahead of her. <em>'I really got accepted. I still can't believe this.'</em></p>
<p>She looked down on her feet and heaved a sigh.</p>
<p>
  <em>'This is it.'</em>
</p>
<p>She looked back up and stepped her first step inside the campus.</p>
<p>As she walked closer to the Dance Department's building, Xueer became conscious of her surroundings. She noticed the stares and whispers that she's getting. Feeling intimidated by all those things, Xueer bowed her head and fastened her pace.</p>
<p>When she passed by two students, she heard the things that they are whispering to each other.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why're you smiling like that. You'll creep her out. Do you even know her?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"She's the new student for the dance department."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You haven't heard about it? Out of the one hundred and nine exam takers for the Music and Dance Department this year, three got accepted for the Music Department while she's the only one to get accepted for the Dance Department."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Seriously!?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah! I heard that she's also starting at Class A. Amazing, right!?"</em>
</p>
<p>Upon hearing their conversation, Xueer's eyes widened. <em>'ONLY ONE!? That wasn't written in the email!!? They must be joking, right? I mean, there's no way.'</em></p>
<p>While Xueer was busy doubting what she heard from the two students, four luxury cars entered the campus gates, earning the attention of all students, along with Xueer's.</p>
<p>One by one, the passengers of the cars stepped out.</p>
<p>Inside the Silver Lexus LFA, a student with short black hair, wearing a white and green striped shirt, tucked inside a formal black jeans and a black hoodie, with only her right arm wearing the sleeves paired with black combat boots, stepped outside of the driver's seat. She walked to the passenger's seat and opened the door, revealing another student with medium length ash red hair wearing a mint green one-piece pantsuit paired with white middle length combat boots and black shades.</p>
<p>Beside them is a White Mercedes Benz A-class. A student with long black hair, wearing a denim jumpsuit paired with black sneakers and shades, stepped out of the driver's side. She also walked to the passenger's seat, where a wavy light-brown haired student, wearing a white tank top underneath a blue cardigan and light blue jeans paired with white sneakers and shades, stepped out and closed the door.</p>
<p>The long-haired noirette tiredly leaned closer and rested her chin on the brunette. The shorter woman caressed her hair and whispered some words in her ear before kissing her temple.</p>
<p>Seeing the scene, a light blush crept its way on Xueer's cheeks. She averted her gaze from the couple when the door of the Ivy Green 2021 Ferrari 488 GTB opened.</p>
<p>Another student with short silver hair, wearing a plain white shirt, topped with a light-blue coat, ripped jeans and dark brown leather shoes came down from the car. She opened the passenger's seat to let the student with long dark red hair wearing a beige coat and white blouse, along with black ripped jeans and light brown leather shoes, go down.</p>
<p>Unlike the other cars, the doors of the Blue Jaguar XF opened at the same time. On the driver's seat, a student with short honey-blonde hair, wearing a white cropped tank top, matching gray suspender pants and coat, paired with white sneakers, stepped out without killing the engine. On the passenger's side, a student with blue streaks on her black hair, also wearing a cropped tank top and a plaid gray pantsuit with white sneakers and shades, stepped out.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Let's make a bet."</em>
</p>
<p>Xueer heard the two students again.</p>
<p>
  <em>"They're gonna have a chase today. Yuyan laoshi and Xie laoshi."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Seriously? That's like...tradition already. What's the point of making a bet."</em>
</p>
<p>She slightly tilted her head when she overheard their conversation. <em>'Are they talking about them?'</em></p>
<p>She felt confused about what she heard, especially if the names they mentioned belong to those students. From Xueer's point of view, they don't look like playful people. Instead, they charismatic and intimidating.</p>
<p>But the moment the blonde opened her mouth, Xueer's impression changed.</p>
<p>"XIE. KE. YIN!!!" the blonde shouted.</p>
<p>The ash-redhead panicked. She immediately took off her shades and hid behind the short-haired noirette. "Hide me please." the ash-redhead fearfully told her.</p>
<p>The couples that came down from the white Mercedes Benz and the ivy green Ferrari amusedly watched as the ash-redhead tries to get away from the blonde while using the short-haired noirette as her shield.</p>
<p>"Weren't they acting mushy to each other just yesterday? What the hell happened?" the silver head asked.</p>
<p>"That's exactly why she's fighting for her life right now. Keyin teased her about being soft a while ago, and Yuyan wasn't having any of it." The brunette answered.</p>
<p>"Love," the student with blue streaks called out. "Shut the engine first!"</p>
<p>Hearing the voice of the student with blue streaks, the blonde stopped her movements. She nervously gulped and turned around to face the unamused face of her caller.</p>
<p>Seeing an opening, the ash-redhead kissed the cheek of the short-haired noirette before dashing to the building a few meters away from the Dance Department's.</p>
<p>The short-haired noirette walked towards her other friends as they watched the blonde get scolded by the taller woman.</p>
<p>"Their roles switched??? What happened to the scary Yuyan?" the dark-redhead whispered to them.</p>
<p>"Keni threatened Yuyan with her corns a while ago when the can of soda that was supposed to be thrown at Keyin hit her head." The short-haired noirette explained.</p>
<p>The blonde obediently nods her head and head over to the Music Department, but not before giving the student with blue streaks a peck in the lips, catching the taller woman off-guard. She froze on her spot for a few seconds before coming back to sense.</p>
<p>As she walks towards them, the short-haired noirette pulled the long-haired noirette away from the brunette. The brunette and silver head kissed their respective girlfriends on the cheek before walking to their building.</p>
<p>After half of them left, Xueer also turned away from the group of friends and walked to her department's building.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Xueer finally reached the building and was met with a small woman, no older than 30, standing inside the front desk. She assumed that that was the instructed place for her to go on her first day.</p>
<p>As she gets closer to the desk, the woman starts to notice her. The older woman smiled at her. Xueer politely smiled back and greeted her.</p>
<p>"You must be Kong Xueer, the new dance student. Most students in this department call me xiao laoshi. Feel free to do the same." the woman nicely introduced herself.</p>
<p>Xueer nodded her head for confirmation and watch the laoshi type some things on her computer.</p>
<p>While waiting for her to finish, she heard the door open. She looked behind her and saw the short and long haired noirettes. She didn't saw their other two friends, making Xueer think that they're from a different department.</p>
<p>Unconsciously, three pairs of eyes met. Xueer immediately tore her gaze from the other two, while the two noirettes' gaze lingered a bit on her. She looked in front of her to ask the laoshi if everything is done, only to notice that the older woman has disappeared.</p>
<p>She looked everywhere to look for her but got surprised when she saw the woman standing up from the front desk while holding a red bag in her hand.</p>
<p>Seeing the red bag, all the weariness magically left the long-haired noirette's body. She rushed to the woman's side and grabbed the bag from her hands to look inside.</p>
<p>Just as she expected, the bag was full of chocolates.</p>
<p>"All for <em>her</em>?" she asked the laoshi with her eyes shining brightly.</p>
<p>The taller noirette snatched the bag of chocolates from her hands and looked inside. </p>
<p>Her eyes slightly widened upon seeing the quantity and quality of the chocolates. She took one in her hand and showed it to the shorter noirette.</p>
<p>Seeing the chocolate that was shown to her, the shorter noirette's eyes widened too.</p>
<p>"All of them are from female students, right?" the shorter noirette asked.</p>
<p>The laoshi answered with a nod.</p>
<p>"Someone should spread a fake news that <em>she's</em> taken. Those girls are...RICH." the short-haired noirette said.</p>
<p>"We should take them." The long-haired noirette said.</p>
<p>"No. Leave them." The short-haired noirette argued.</p>
<p>"It'll go to waste. <em>She </em>doesn't even care about this." the long-haired noirette countered.</p>
<p>"It's not even for us." The short-haired noirette said back.</p>
<p>Their argument was interrupted when they heard the laoshi say something.</p>
<p>"Class A? Already?"</p>
<p>"What about our class?" the short-haired noirette asked.</p>
<p>The laoshi looked up from the screen of the computer and looked at Xueer with amazement. The short-haired noirette did the same and looked questionably at the new student.</p>
<p>"Xiao laoshi...?" the short-haired noirette called.</p>
<p>"Oh...ah...hold up for a moment."</p>
<p>She pressed the telephone on her ear and pressed the button to the principal's office.</p>
<p>Hearing the rustling of plastic, the short-haired noirette's attention went back to her friend.</p>
<p>"Zhao Xiaotang, I said drop it." She warned.</p>
<p>"Oh~ come on Keran. No one's gonna eat this anyway." The younger noirette whined.</p>
<p>Xueer watches the two friends, whose names she learned are Xiaotang and Keran, argue about the chocolates that were meant to be for another girl.</p>
<p>"How about this," Xiaotang started. "Since it's a lot of chocolates, we leave some for the faculty, give one to<em> her</em>, then share the rest with the class." She suggested.</p>
<p>Keran wasn't impressed with her plan.</p>
<p>"...Give some to Keyin and the other girls too...?"</p>
<p>Hearing the name of her girlfriend, Keran sighed defeatedly. "Fine."</p>
<p>Xiaotang mentally celebrated when her plan worked.</p>
<p>She went inside the front desk and grabbed an empty bag to put the chocolates for the faculty inside.</p>
<p>While she was busy transferring the chocolates, xiao laoshi finished talking on the phone. She typed a few more things on the computer before looking up at Xueer and smiling at her.</p>
<p>"Sorry for the long wait. You know which class you're in right?" Xueer nodded her head, "Great! You can now proceed there. Welcome to the campus." the xiao laoshi cheerily said.</p>
<p>Seeing how huge the building is from the outside, Xueer felt that she'll get lost.</p>
<p>Xiao laoshi saw that Xueer didn't move on her spot despite telling her that she can now proceed to her class. But she remembered that Xueer is a new student and she didn't see her go on a tour around the campus before.</p>
<p>Just as the two friends were about to leave, the laoshi called for them.</p>
<p>"Girls, can you do me a favour?" she asked.</p>
<p>Both of them nodded without hesitation.</p>
<p>"Can you take Xueer to her room for me, please. She's the new senior student. She's also from class A." she told them.</p>
<p>Hearing that the new student is also from class A, the two friends look at each other questionably.</p>
<p>"She's new but she's already in class A?" Keran whispered to Xiaotang.</p>
<p>A light bulb lit up on Xiaotang's brain, "Oh, wait. I think I heard about her."</p>
<p>"Xiao laoshi, is she the only dance student to get accepted this year?" Xiao laoshi nodded.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, I heard about her too," Keran exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Great! I'll leave her to you then," she looked at Xueer, "They're nice people, don't worry. You can follow them to your room. You're from the same class by the way." Xiao laoshi informed.</p>
<p>Trusting the laoshi's word, Xueer went towards them and let them lead the way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/deukkdeukk">Twitter</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>